


i can't stand christmas (well, then sit down)

by montecarlos



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mafia AU, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlos/pseuds/montecarlos
Summary: Marco hated Christmas with a passion. He barely remembers his good memories of Christmas when he was a young child. There are fragments of things he remembers - twinkling lights, of the scent of gingerbread and his sister laughing, but all of that has since vanished.
Relationships: Marco Bezzecchi/Celestino Vietti
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	i can't stand christmas (well, then sit down)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andyanthea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andyanthea/gifts).



> Okay, so this is my final Christmas story this year - and I really enjoyed writing something that is just fluffy and full of Christmas cheer. The title comes from one of my grumpy old customers and his bad jokes. I used this prompt for the story - "You hate Christmas because you’ve never had a good one. So I go all out to make this the best Christmas for you."
> 
> This is for the wonderful Andy who has been an amazing thought partner and our mafia au has grown out of control with so many subplots and backstories, but she adores Bezz/Cele so I had to write something a bit fluffy for her based within our universe. No previous knowledge is required as I have tried to add as much as the backstory as is needed and the mafia angle is actually quite light in this one.

Marco hated Christmas with a passion. He barely remembers his good memories of Christmas when he was a young child. There are fragments of things he remembers - twinkling lights, of the scent of gingerbread and his sister laughing, but all of that has since vanished, hidden beneath his new life - one of gunshot and blood and violence. Marco still remembers the night he was torn away from his family, the screams of his sister, the gunshots still ring in his ears sometimes when he wakes from his sleep, panting heavily as he stares into the darkness. His family would barely recognise him now - he is no longer the gangly twelve-year-old boy that was left behind, Marco has grown into a young man. His body has changed, muscles now formed as a result of his training, but his mind remains the same. Christmas is supposed to be the happiest time of the year, but for Marco, it’s a yearly torment. The rest of the familia adore Christmas - Pecco and Migno in particular turn into big kids in the months leading up to the big day - and every year, Valentino orders a giant tree that everyone decorates together. Marco never joins in with the practise. He only watches as Pecco throws lights around the tree, giggling to Franky as Migno grabs handfuls of coloured baubles out of the cardboard box.    
  
“Aren’t you joining us?” Marco glances up into the familiar dark brown eyes of his boyfriend. Cele stands in front of him, wearing an obnoxious looking fluffy Christmas jumper, a tinsel garland wrapped in his hands.   
  
It was his and Cele’s first Christmas together since they had started dating just under a year ago. They had finally stopped dancing around each other and given into their feelings just after Cele’s initiation ceremony. They’ve always been close, ever since Cele turned up at the familia house as a terrified twelve-year-old orphan, still shaking and covered in his parent’s blood. He had latched onto Marco fairly early on - it was to be expected, Marco was one of the boys who was still not old enough to undertake missions and they had become best friends. When they were younger, it was innocent - they cuddled together the way teenagers do, like they were brothers. It wasn’t until Cele started to grow up that Marco’s feelings started to change and he realised that he wanted more than just friendship with the younger Italian.    
  
“Just not in a Christmas mood,” He murmurs out, trying to ignore Migno throwing tinsel garlands all over Luca, despite the taller man’s protests for him not to.    
  
Cele raises an eyebrow. “Why not? Everyone else is having fun,”    
  
“Just not a fan of Christmas, you know that, Cele,” Marco mutters, picking at a loose thread on his long-sleeved shirt.   
  
Cele huffs and throws himself into Marco’s lap. “Cele, what are you doing-” Marco begins, worrying his lip.    
  
“Trying to get you in the Christmas mood,” Cele says with a smile as he curls his arms around Marco’s shoulders, the tinsel curling around him. “It’s our first Christmas  _ together _ after all,”   
  
Marco sighs heavily. “Cele, I don’t-”   
  
Cele cocks his head slightly, cupping Marco’s face between his hands. “Marco, I know you don’t like this time of year, but I really want you to be involved,” He pauses, biting his lip. “Please? For me?”   
  
Marco feels his resolve slowly buckle under the weight of Cele’s begging dark eyes and he nods minutely. “Fine, okay,”    
  
Cele beams widely at his answer, leaning forward to kiss his lips. Marco groans at the sensation of Cele’s plush lips moving against his own, his hand moving to slowly fist into the inky black curls at the nape of Cele’s neck. His lips are as soft as they always are, warm and pliant underneath Marco’s own chapped ones. Cele hums against his mouth, his hands slowly stroking over Marco’s face as Marco slowly brushes his tongue over the seam of Cele’s warm lips. Cele deepens the kiss, and the taste of something sweet envelopes Marco’s tongue.    
  
“Baby-” He whispers against Cele’s lips, feeling his boyfriend smile against his mouth, Cele’s fingers move to slowly pull on the earring hanging from Marco’s ear -    
  
“Hey lovebirds, stop that and come help us with the tree!” Migno’s shrill voice cuts through the noise and the pair slowly pull apart with a sigh, their foreheads still pressing against each other.    
  
“Guess we better go and help them with the decorating?” Cele says, reluctantly pulling his face away and holding out his hand. Marco smiles, taking his boyfriend’s hand and allows himself to be pulled out of his chair towards the half-decorated tree. Marco ends up tangled in the fairy lights, with glitter from the ornaments adorning his hair. He still feels a little out of sorts, compared with the rest of the familia, but Cele’s laugh - which is still the most beautiful sound that Marco has ever heard - sounds out through the chaos and Marco feels a smile brush along his lips.    
  
The Christmas feeling still doesn’t come, even when they all end up curled up in the movie room with hot chocolate and whipped cream watching Die Hard (as is their Christmas tradition - similarly the argument between Migno and Franky about whether it is a Christmas film always follows.) Cele curls into his side, a warm weight stretched out in his lap, his head leaning against Marco’s shoulder, the curls tickling his collarbone. Marco tries to focus on the movie but his attention keeps getting drawn back to Cele, tracing hearts with his fingers underneath Marco’s shirt, his hands warm against bare skin. He thinks back to this time last year, when they were still dancing around each other - Cele had curled up on his lap back then too, but he was still in denial of his true feelings. Cele turns his head slightly, his dark eyes gazing up at Marco, his plush lips again curling into a small smile that Marco knows is reserved for him, and him alone.    
  
“You okay?” Cele mouths, his dark eyes searching Marco’s face.    
  
Marco nods silently, letting his head fall against Cele’s. The younger man laces their hands together, his attention is drawn back towards Bruce Willis yelling, but Marco’s attention stays on the warmth of Cele’s hand against his own.    
  


* * *

  
  
“Wake up Marco! It’s Christmas!” Marco is woken up on Christmas morning by Cele excitedly wriggling against him, almost kicking him in the kidneys.   
  
Marco huffs at the early wake-up call, he’s usually awake a good hour before Cele is but always opts to remain curled around his boyfriend, Cele snuffling gently into his shoulder, Marco’s hand always never more than a few inches away from the Glock he keeps underneath his pillow for protection. Cele wriggles free of the duvet, pulling the material away from Marco.    
  
“Cele-”   
  
“C’mon, Marco! It’s time for presents!” Cele calls out and Marco feels a faint smile brush against his lips as he watches his boyfriend tug on his dressing gown and presumably goes to wake up the rest of the household. He bites back a yawn and checks his watch - it’s a little before 8 AM - and pulls on his own dressing gown as he hears Cele knock on Pecco’s door.    
  
“It’s Christmas, Pecco!”   
  
Marco chuckles as he hears Pecco cursing, popping his head out of his bedroom, his dark hair standing on end. Cele ignores the older man’s grumpy mutters and continues down towards Migno’s room. It takes barely ten minutes for him to rouse the entire house, even managing to prise Valentino out of bed before 10 AM and everyone gathers in the lounge area, hands wrapped around their coffee mugs. Valentino as always, tugs himself reluctantly away from Marc to begin holding out the large array of gifts that sit under the enormous decorated tree - and Marco spots his own terribly wrapped presents in the older Italian’s arms. There’s never been a set schedule to opening presents on Christmas morning in their house as there are far too many of them to open gifts individually so they all tear into their gifts, excitement and the tearing of the paper the only sounds that fill the room. Marco ends up getting some amazing gifts - including a drone from Valentino, a huge box of puzzle games and a new set of Airpods from Pecco and an expensive designer sweater from Luca (as is tradition). Even Migno’s joke present, a curling wand apparently for his hair, makes him raise a smile. Marco pauses for a moment, watching Cele tears into his giant pile of gifts - he’s spoiled his boyfriend this year, but he wanted to. It is their first Christmas together and he wanted to show Cele how much he appreciated him - it’s worth it to watch the wide smile on Cele’s face as he unwraps the PS5 that Marco had managed to acquire.    
  
“Oh my god, Marco! How on earth did you manage to get hold of one of these?” Cele throws himself at his boyfriend, pulling him into a soft kiss, the wrapping paper still clutched in his fist.   
  
Marco kisses Cele back with a wide grin. “Had to call in a couple of favours but it was worth it,” He murmurs quietly against Cele’s lips as Migno notices the PS5 box.    
  
“Cele got a fucking Playstation?”    
  
Marco barely hears the remainder of the conversation between Cele and Migno, worrying his lip as he glances around the room, watching everyone tear into their presents with wide smiles and laughs - Valentino bright red holding up what looks like something that he and Marc can use in the bedroom, Pecco beaming at the expensive sweater that Luca has gifted him - but he still feels out of place. He tries to push the feeling away as he continues unwrapping his huge pile of gifts from Cele - his boyfriend has truly gone all out this year. Cele beams at him widely as he rips the paper off an expensive looking brand new Rolex, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of his boyfriend’s face. As the gifts dwindle down and the chaos begins to subside, Marco notices his last remaining present - it’s a small square box, wrapped up neatly, hidden beneath his VR goggles and the toolbox that Cele had bought for him. It looks fairly nondescript, the tag reading simply: 

_   
_ _ Marco, my angel, with all my love, Celestino x _   
  
Raising an eyebrow, he tears into the silver paper to find a ring box in his hand. The chaos seems to melt away as Marco stares down at the box, his heart slamming against his chest. He knows what it will be - Cele isn’t the kind of person to play pranks on him - but he wonders if they’re even ready for marriage yet. Cele glances up at him with a warm smile, his dark eyes fixed on the box.    
  
“Open it,”   
  
“Cele-” Marco begins, worrying his lip.    
  
“It’s not what you think,” Cele whispers quietly. “Just open the box,”   
  
And so Marco does. A beautiful ring sits on the cushion of blue silk, a thin silver band that seems plain, but when Marco draws it out of the box, he notices the tiny constellations that are branded into the metal, stark against the shining silver.    
  
“Cele, it’s beautiful,”   
  
“It’s a promise ring,” Cele says softly. “I know you hate rings, but I really wanted to get you one to prove that I’m here with you until the end,” He pauses, glancing down at the ring box in Marco’s hand. “I love you so much Marco, I’ve always loved you, ever since I came to you as a stupid loud mouthed twelve year old - you took me in and you taught me how to trust people and I wanted to get you this to show that you have my heart forever,”   
  
Marco feels the tears prick up in the corners of his eyes as he glances down at the ring carefully - noticing that the constellations are that of his and Cele’s star signs, overlapping on the silver, the inside of the ring showing a simple M&C inside in swirling font. “Thank you, Cele, I love it,”   
  
He slides the ring onto his finger, finally noticing that the chaos has stopped around them and everyone is watching them silently. Migno is the first to break the silence. “Now kiss?”   
  
Marco glances into Cele’s warm brown eyes as the younger Italian leans in to kiss him. This time, it’s slightly more chaste, barely a warm brush of their lips as everyone is still watching them. A cheer rings up at their kiss, more than likely orchestrated by Migno, and Marco feels himself smile against Cele’s lips - the sensation of Cele’s lips against his own and the warm solid metal that now rings his fourth finger finally make him realise that he does truly belong here alongside Cele and his brothers.   
  
“I’ve got another present for you later, but you’ll have to wait until we are alone,” Cele murmurs softly, his words only intended for Marco’s ears, as he pulls away with a wink.    
  
Marco finds himself unable to wipe the smile from his face, his hand moving to brush against the ring that now circles his finger. Maybe Christmas isn’t so bad after all, he thinks, as he grabs hold of Cele’s hand, their fingers lacing together tightly. 


End file.
